This invention relates to a rolling ball hand-shaking exerciser in which a ball rolls in an inertia revolution in the inside of the casing.
Presently the leisure activities are numerous and the sports materials that are available either in the gymnasium or in houses are very popular, are good for the public to promote healthcare in the leisure time. However, most sports materials are designed with complicated structure and bulky in volume, not easy for handling, requiring spacious storage room, not becoming available at the exact time when the player wants to play.
For this reason, based on the real requirement to keep availability of the sports materials all the time as the player wishes, the inventor has devoted great efforts for years to the professional research and development and eventually come up with this rolling ball hand-shaking exerciser.
The main object of the invention is to provide a roll ball hand-shaking exerciser with compact design, easy for handling and operation to let the player have the option to pick it up at any leisure time to practice hand exercises as he desires. The significant features and technology of this invention are expressed in great details with the aid of embodiments as illustrated in the drawings attached.